


Safe

by shinymathom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinymathom/pseuds/shinymathom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Sherlock needs a little comforting.</p>
<p>Just a drabble, could be something more later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Alright?" Mycroft's voice, barely a whisper.

"Yes," the querelous reply. Sherlock brought his knees up, poking Mycroft in his warm, soft middle. He did feel better now, away from the dreadful pastel walls of his bedroom. Everything about Mycroft's room was better than his, but the best thing was the only person in the world who could understand him.

"I know the dreams aren't real." Already his head felt dizzy and blank. "Just my brain..." He huffed a breath against his brother's nightshirt. "Just..."

Mycroft listened to breaths slow and even, and smiled. His little brother was asleep again already.


End file.
